<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reassembly } by Vineverie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22452121">Reassembly }</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vineverie/pseuds/Vineverie'>Vineverie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Senki Zesshou Symphogear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dollification, Non-Sexual, Transformation, doll transformation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:20:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22452121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vineverie/pseuds/Vineverie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Carol is reborn after her destruction, finding her body not warm and heavy, but cold.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reassembly }</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carol was resting her mind, resting the new body of hers after her latest rebirth. Those frustrating girls, so unpleasant and annoying, had destroyed her previous self, with the help of her own creation, no less. But, her most loyal extensions kept her plan in progress, and the newly formed receptacle for her consciousness safe. Now, all that was left after seeing their strength was to wait, the desperate singers to feel threatened enough to use Dainslef. They would be their own undoing, and give her Autoscorers the templates to dissect the world.<br/>	And waiting was well enough. She had done her part, and now her dolls would do theirs. Sacrifice, as dour a term it is, was necessary, their parts and bodies exquisitely designed to receive of the cursed song of Dainslef. And even if they somehow failed to push the Gear Users to desperation, they had spares, able to survive Carol’s own machinations, the perfect inheritors of a now understood world. She sighed to herself upon her great throne, looking over the emptied spaces where they once danced, all together in a long forgotten memory, something that gnawed at the alchemist in her few thoughtless, emotional moments. Garie was the last to leave on her final mission, her devious smile ever present, who wished her master the greatest of peace in her slumber.</p>
<p>	Her eyes fell shut, gazing through her extensions to see their successes and their own machinations, even that useless homunculus, to entertain herself and prepare for variables. Carol tapped her fingertips against the stone of the Chateau, the hollow sound echoing through the floating fortress. What was she to do on her own, her own role complete until the songs were collected? Garie danced as she fought, fully able to do what she wished without holding back. Micha laughed with glee as her own flames consumed her. Leiur gambled one final time, her sister’s destruction just enough to push the singers over the proverbial edge. Phara was more than enough to make the swordswomen panic, though in the end would purposefully be rid of herself.</p>
<p>	Hollow? The alchemist opened her eyes, feeling her hand pull itself up with a dull whirr. Lines traced along where her joints should be, clicking as each finger adjusted. Carol wondered as she tugged on the invisible string, touching against her now glassy, smooth face, hearing ever more whirring and mechanical noises as she shifted her head on its neck. Was her supply of homunculi empty, and herself put into one of her own dolls? She rose, feeling the light weight of this new body. It lacked the feeling of life, the warmth and heaviness of flesh. Yet Carol felt released, ever so slightly, from her burden, the smoothness and weightlessness, the sound of mechanical parts and cool chill of the alchemical porcelain pleasant.</p>
<p>	She still felt the warmth of life in her furthest reaches, her toes still wiggling with their meat and their bone. Carol looked to see if some process had begun, watching as the weight of her legs disappeared, a corrupting alchemy twisting the blood and muscle into smooth artifice, the bone and tendons into jointed and durable bronze. She shifted her feet, one final time, as the next step down the stair let out a hollow, echoing sound. </p>
<p>	“How wonderful a sound,” speaking aloud to no one in particular. “A discordant melody, not a song but natural echoes.”</p>
<p>	The alchemist descended the rest of the stairs, taking her place in the center of the Chateau, where she once had long ago. The templates to unmake the world had begun to appear, painting the room red, blue, green, and gold, painting herself and the new set of bodies that joined her in their colors. Undressed and empty dolls took their place around her, ready to receive such beautiful clothes as they had once and always worn. Carol danced with the reborn Garie, looking upon the perfectly white porcelain, imbuing her with life once more as her eyes glowed blue. She tangoed with Leiur, lifted and pulled along by her golden eyes, with Phara joining the dance at her own volition. Micha played once more, though quiet and tired and sluggish, her fiery eyes lit once again, a toothy grin as her master played with her like the child she once was, the one she appeared to be.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>